Smoke and mirrors
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: Summary: A foe from the past returns, causing problems for not only Tony and Aidan, but Ralph, Pam and Bill. Rated T for language, violence, and situations.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A foe from the past returns, causing problems for not only Tony and Aidan, but Ralph, Pam and Bill. Rated T for language, violence, and situations. Thanks to Jo, Lauren and Claye for beta'ing.

--------------------------------------

The target was in sight, and the shooter knew it would be moments before the quarry was caught. The shooter pulled the trigger…

-Bang- 

-Ring-

"We have another winner," said the carnival game worker as he turned to the shooter. "Well, what prize would you like to have young lady?"

"Hmm…. How about the stuffed lion?" said Aidan as the man gave her the toy.

Tony frowned. It had been the second time that day she had beat him in a game like this… and he was supposed to have the best shooting record, being an FBI agent. "I don't get it Ade, how come ya won that shooting game? Ya never said ya could shoot… unless you're cheatin' with the suit on."

"No, I wouldn't cheat, especially in the suit. Ralph told me about that dream the green guys gave him when he thought about it himself," said Aidan as they walked around the carnival. It was one of the largest ones in the county and was rather busy for a Friday afternoon. Aidan was particularly enjoying it as she needed the break from teaching. 

"That doesn't explain…"

"You've never asked, but then again, there are some things you don't know about me yet."

The agent groaned. "OK, but I'm gonna make ya tell me one of these days, cub. Now, ya need to keep your head on and remember we're also snoopin' around here ta bust that 'shroom ring," he said. "Just remember to touch stuff once in a while to see if ya can pick up any vibes."

Aidan nodded and they kept walking. They rounded the corner and found a tent selling gemstone necklaces and other Middle Age and Celtic style jewelry. "The Great Michali's Treasures of the World," read Aidan as she looked at the setting before them.

Tony turned to Aidan and, catching the look in her eye, frowned. "C'mon Ade, you're not going to keep lookin' around here when we've got to bust these guys."

"I know, but if we just walk around aimlessly, people are going to notice that too," she said with a smile and gently dragged him along.

As she was looking at the jewelry, the owner glanced outside to see who had arrived. He was just going to go visit when he felt a weird sensation, almost as if there was an electric charge in the air.

Glancing at Aidan, he realized it was coming from her, but wasn't sure if she was the one that his associate wanted. "What do you think?" said the man softly. 

'She looks like she's the one. She's got the same feeling I had when I dealt with him so many years ago. I must find out if she's the one for sure though,' said an ethereal voice. 

Taking a breath, the owner he'd test it through the only way they both could. "Good afternoon, may I help you?" said the man as he exited the tent. "I'm Michali, humble magician and trader."

Aidan and Tony looked up and saw the man, who was dressed as a magician. "Yes, I was interested in this Celtic knot pendant," said Aidan.

"Yes, it's one of my most popular items," he said. "Do you like the stone?"

"I like peridot, but I was wondering if you had it either garnet or sapphire…"

"No, we don't have it in sapphire, but we do garnet," said the man. Aidan decided that she'd like the garnet necklace better than the peridot, and bought it.

As she put it on, the magician continued with his "sales pitch." "Listen, I also was about to do a séance, just something I do in front of an audience as a pre-show to my magician's act. Would you like to come and be the participants? There's no charge." 

"In front of an audience," asked Aidan, a little skeptical.

"Yes… how else will I promote my magician's act," said the man.

"Well…"

"All right, we'd be happy to participate," said Tony, much to Aidan's surprise. Before she could say anything, the magician smiled and beckoned them to the table with his leather gloved hands. As they sat down, Aidan looked at Tony and realized from the way he was looking around he trying to see if there were hallucinogenics there.

"Come one, come all be amazed as I, the great Michali bring back ghosts of the dead before the eyes of you and my two young friends here," shouted the magician.

Several people gathered together, interested in seeing the supernatural appear before their eyes. "Great way to stay inconspicuous," said Aidan with a smirk. 

"Well, I think you'd rather have more attention in case this creep tries something," said Tony as he glanced at the crowd. 

Michali, not paying attention to Tony, began the séance. It was rather lame, and Aidan could tell all the tricks in her head: how the bell was ringing how the table moved, and so on. Tony, however, just kept peeking every so often to see what was going on. 

After a few minutes, the event was over and the two stood up while the crowd dispersed. The magician appeared a little dazed, but otherwise all right. "Well, thank you for helping me with the séance," said Michali, and handed them two tickets. "Now, I'd like for you two to be my guest at the magician's show this afternoon. It's in the main tent."

"Thanks, we'd like that," said Tony and the young team left.

After exiting, Aidan turned to Tony and frowned. "OK… what's the spin," said Aidan.

"Spin? C'mon no tricks here," said Tony. 

"Well… why agree to the tickets? According to you we were supposed to find those 'shrooms."

"Yeah, but I smelled something that was off…"

"That was incense Tony," said Aidan.

"No Ade, I can tell ya it wasn't incense," said Tony. "I think this is the guy we need to nab."

"So when do you plan on doing that?"

"After his show, and if he resists, you pop him in the face and we get him."

"Oh no, I'm not just going to punch someone's lights out Tony, especially in front of too many people," said Aidan, tugging slightly on the suit collar. "If there are witnesses, I can't just tap him discreetly."

"Well, you throw the creeps around a lot now with that outfit on," he said.

"Yes… only last resort and when there's too many for you to nab solo. Putting someone out isn't something I necessarily like Tony," she said, pausing slightly. "I though Ralph told you that wasn't always the answer."

"He did, but ya gotta remember sometimes force wins," said Tony looking at his watch. "Now, we'd better get there before this guy starts without us."

Aidan nodded and the two headed over to the stage. Unbeknownst to the duo, the magician peeked through the corner and smiled. "So, is she the one," said the man.

'Yes, she's wearing what I thought she was.'

"She's prefect," said the Michali. "We'll prepare her for your return."

'Good… I'll soon have my revenge on her family for taking me to my doom,' said a ghostly voice in the magician's head. 'She'll cause them more pain that her godfather did throwing me into the wall. You should play with your own toys…"


	2. Chapter 2

"And now, watch and be amazed," said the magician as he pulled pulled back the curtain. The male magician assistant was completely out of the straightjacket and smiled as he took a bow to the thunderous applause.

Aidan and Tony applauded as well, but both kept an eye… or search for vibes, to see if they could catch the magician in his act.

Michali took a bow as well as the assistant set up a box. "Now, for my next trick, I'll need an assistant… You, can you come up?" he said, pointing straight at Aidan.

"Me?" she said, and looked at Tony. The agent winked, seeing it as a way for her to get vibes off the man, and she headed over to the box.

"Will you please step inside the box?" said the magician holding her hand, and she did. After closing the box, the magician talked a little bit about how the box was inescapable but sometimes… it would surprise even him. He then waved his wand and with a large puff of smoke, the box fell apart… empty.

The group applauded and searched for Aidan to make an appearance. When she didn't, Tony began to get worried. "Where is she?" said the agent.

"I don't know… This isn't supposed to happen," said the man, only to hear a noise from the back. Tony dashed behind the curtain, only to see the magician's assistant.

"Damn… where's Aidan?" he demanded.

"I saw her running after someone behind stage," said the magician's assistant and pointed to the tent flap fluttering in the breeze. 

"Leave it to her to think then react when chasing these bums," grumbled Tony as he ran out and started searching for any tell-tale trait Aidan seemed to show when she went on a chase in the suit. He just hoped she didn't start to speed run again… 

-------------------------------------------

After the audience dispersed, Michali went backstage to the assistant. "Well, that was close. Good diversion," he said. "So, how's our participant?"

"Quiet," said the assistant, pulling back a secondary curtain. Inside was Aidan, tied up and unconscious. "It took a moment to persuade her to take a drink of water to clear her throat of the smoke, but it worked. The GHB kicked in within seconds."

"Good. Now, we need to start the spell so we can bring our associate back so he can have his revenge…"

-------------------------------------------

After about an hour and a half of searching, Tony was starting to get worried about Aidan. It was already dark, and the carnival was about to close for the night.

"Damn it Ade, where are you," he said again through his communicator, frowning when he didn't hear a response. Normally, she made sure to talk to him through the wrist communicator he gave her a couple of months ago for conversations, but she had been quiet for a little too long. Several scenarios were going through his head, each getting worse... 

He turned the corner to the vendors and saw a familiar figure stumbling down the way. "Ade," said the agent cautiously, just to be on the safe side.

Aidan looked up and saw Tony, but started to feel light headed again. "What the hell's wrong with me," she said softly. She couldn't remember how she got in the area…

Seeing the young woman stagger and put her hand on a table, Tony rushed over to her side. "What happened to you?" he said. Aidan looked up at him, only to feel the world close in on her. 

"Tony…" she said before collapsing.

Tony caught Aidan and picked her limp form up in his arms. "Oh no… we'd better getcha to a hospital and check you out cub," he said, hoping she hadn't been given 'shrooms … or worse. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Michali watched at Tony carried Aidan to the car and drive off. He knew that she wouldn't remember the entire incantation and ceremony that brought his associate back from the dead to return for his revenge and new life.

As he watched, his assistant, Joseph, watched and grew concerned. He had watched the entire event, even having to make sure every step was taken, and grew more concerned about the results. He decided that he would sneak out and follow the two to the hospital to tell them about what happened to Aidan before she… he could harm anyone.

Little did he know that Michali caught the man leaving the tent and realized that Joseph was going to tell the truth about him. He decided it was time to take care of that little problem.

After a trip to the hospital, where the doctors found nothing wrong with Aidan save a little dehydration, the two headed back to her home.

Tony glanced at the young woman, who was now sleeping and sighed. He was concerned when he found her staggering around, but believed that the doctor was right.

As he turned the corner, he saw a man waving to get his attention, and Tony realized that it was the magician assistant.

Before the agent could pull over, Joseph was grabbed by two men and thrown into a van.

"Damn," said Tony as he started to speed down the road as the van took off. He shook Aidan's shoulder. "Ade, ya gotta wake up…"

Aidan stirred and opened her eyes. "What do you need," she said, a bit low voiced.

"There's a couple of guys who just kidnapped that magician's assistant. I think he knows something about the 'shrooming ring. Now start changing into the magic underwear and I'll find a way to cut them off."

"Magic underwear?" 

"C'mon I know you're feelin' ill but ya gotta change into the suit," said Tony.

"Ah yes… the suit," said Aidan, recognizing that term. She started taking off her denim vest and jeans to the suit.

As she changed, Tony sped past the van and cut it off, causing it to spin out of control. The men got out and ran, the two kidnappers one way, Joseph the other.

"You go get that guy, Ade and I'll get the two creeps," said Tony as they got out of the car.

"With pleasure," said Aidan as she ran down the alleyway.

Joseph staggered slightly down the alley only to see a flash of red go by him. He felt a thud and fell to the ground when he hit something solid. Looking up, he saw Aidan looking down at him.

Aidan picked him up effortlessly in one hand and smirked. Joseph started to shake when he looked at her eyes. Instead of the steel blue they were when she was drugged… they were baby blue.

"So, we have Micheli's assistant about to squeal about what happened to our young friend," growled Aidan in a male's voice.

"No, I wanted to give up and confess to the 'shrooming scam," said Joseph, trying to touch the ground. 

"Aidan" kept her grasp firm and smiled. "Liar… you were going to tell him about me. Well, guess it's time to say goodbye," she said and tossed the man against the wall. The man hit the wall and started to sag to the ground, but not before she gave the man a kick in the ribs, hearing a few crack as the man again hit the wall.

She looked down at the man and smirked. "No one escapes Carlini's wrath."


	3. Chapter 3

After about 15 minutes of searching, Tony realized the two kidnappers escaped and headed back to where Aidan gave chase to the magician's assistant.

He frowned when he saw Aidan standing there and the man lying motionless on the ground. "Aidan, what the hell happened," said Tony as he ran down the road alley. He bent down and checked the man's pulse, while Aidan stood there and just stared.

Looking under the man's shirt to see his injuries, Tony frowned when he noticed a foot-shaped mark on the man's ribcage. "You kicked this guy didn't ya?" he said, frowning.

"Yeah, so," she said abruptly in a soft voice. 

"So?! This guy was asking for help, and knocking him out isn't the answer. Now we gotta wait until he comes to before he can tell us what he wanted to say," he said, calling an ambulance on his cell phone.

"Maybe he won't," said the woman with a slight lilt in her voice. Tony did a double take at "Aidan's" apparent glee in the situation. "_Maybe he won't?_ Ade, this guy can't help us if he's out like a light."

"I know, and that's the point," she said.

Tony stood and grabbed Aidan by the shoulders. "What the hell's wrong with ya? This man is seriously hurt because ya kicked him. Ya've never hurt someone who's tryin' to help. Said ya never intentionally put someone out."

"Maybe I should, starting now," she said, pushing the agent against the wall. Tony struggled, but the woman was stronger in the suit. "Nighty night," she said with a masculine growl. Before Tony could react to her voice, she tapped Tony's head against the wall with one of her hands. "Aidan" watched with a slight delight as Tony's eyes rolled back into his head and he sagged, unconscious.

After placing the man on the ground, the woman stood up. "Well, well, not so tough are we now? This suit is fantastic," Carlini said, and then thought of an idea to start his revenge. "I think it's time to let her return and let her see what happened."

"Aidan" took a deep breath and lay down on the ground before her eyelids fluttered closed. A few moments later, she stirred and reopened her eyes. This time, they were steel blue.

Aidan shook her head and sat up. "Man, what's going on," she said groggily, and frowned as she looked around, overlooking the magician's assistant. "I don't remember this place…" she turned and saw Tony lying on the ground.

"Tony," she said, checking the man's vitals. Finding they were strong and hearing sirens, Aidan panicked and picked up the agent in her arms. She took three steps and took flight, wondering how she had wound up in an alley with Tony and what happened. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Ralph and Pam were at home relaxing after a long day of sightseeing and going to the beach. The three-day weekend start was proving to be both relaxing, and soon to be romantic.

The two were about to go to bed when they heard a crash near the door. "Ralph, Pam, open up. I need some help," shouted Aidan. 

Concerned when Aidan didn't use her key to get in, Pam rushed over to the door and opened it. Both she and Ralph stood back as Aidan carried in Tony.

"Oh my… Pam, go get a wet washcloth and a blanket," said Ralph as Aidan laid the insensible agent on the couch.

Checking Tony's vitals again and finding them strong, Aidan sighed in relief. "Ralph, remind me to never tell Tony again it'd be easier to fly him around if he's unconscious. It's a hell of a lot worse," she said.

"I know sweetheart, I've had to do it before with others," said Ralph, checking Tony for any sign of him waking up. He frowned when the agent didn't stir. "What happened?"

"Don't know. I remember the two of us going on a scenario, and the next finding Tony like this. Heard some sirens and me being in the suit…" 

"You took him here instead," said Pam as she brought the washcloth and blanket. As they covered Tony with them, the agent stirred and opened his eyes. "Tony, can you hear us?" said Pam. 

"Yeah, Mrs. H, I hear ya…" said Tony, confused. "How…" 

"Aidan brought you here," said Ralph. "Listen…" 

The events came back to him in a rush when he saw Aidan. "_You_…" he growled.

Aidan looked at him blankly. "I… what?"

"Why the hell did ya attack me like that? And, what happened to that other guy?"

"What other guy? … Wait, I didn't attack you," she said, confused.

"Don't you lie to me, I know what you did," he said, his voice rising. "I found you standing near that guy on the ground. I checked his pulse and such, and found ya kicked him in the ribs. You were acting all 'no worries' like and when I got mad, you picked me up and slammed my head against the wall!"

Ralph eyes narrowed. "Is this true Aidan," he said warningly. Even though he had knocked out people during his tenure in the suit, he never did more than that except as a last resort – and only the bad guys.

"No... I found Tony on the ground out cold and brought him here. I don't know who this other guy is," she said stunned at the implied thoughts from the group.

"Bull, you know what you did," said Tony, sitting up.

"Tony, I would never harm any of you unless I had to do it to save your life. I've said that many times," she said, growling softly. "And, if I ever had to do that, I sure as heaven and hell _wouldn't _render you unconscious that way."

"Doesn't mean that…"

"Ade, what do you remember about today," Pam asked, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Aidan thought for a moment, and frowned. "It's weird, but today's been a blur. I remember the carnival… but the rest of it's been sorta fuzzy."

"Fuzzy," asked Ralph. 

"Yeah, especially this bit in the alley. In fact some of today seems to have been in and out."

"In and out? Sounds like you've passed out today," he said, then paused. "Did you?" 

"She did earlier Mr. H, but don't worry, I took her over to the doctors," said Tony. "They said she was just dehydrated. It still doesn't explain Ade why you decided to attack the guy or me."

"I… I don't know," said Aidan starting to even doubt herself, and turned to her bedroom.

"Where are ya goin'" asked Tony, still wanting answers.

"I need to think…" was all she could say.

She closed the door and sat on her bed, taking off the necklace she bought earlier. Looking at the dreamcatcher, things started flashing through her head. The carnival… the magician… entering a box… drink of water… those were familiar, but then the pictures changed. Lying strapped down on a table… hearing chants and seeing posters… trying to get free only to see a handkerchief wave over her face and one word…. 

"Carlini!" she gasped, only to feel the room spin.

'So, you figured it out,' thought a slightly dim voice in her head. Aidan struggled at the voice, only to feel dizzier. 'No, don't fight me, you're going to help me get my revenge on the one who sent me to my doom.'

"You must've deserved it if you're treating me like this," she said quietly to herself.

'_NO_, it was the one who wore this suit before you who brought me to my death when he threw me into that wall. I lived as long as I could in that insane asylum before I decided to decide my own fate…' 

"Suicide, huh? It's your own damn fault you're dead then…" she said as she went over to her desk. She had been working on her teaching lessons at Ralph and Pam's house the other day, in this case, the history and myths about stones. Noticing one in particular, she hoped her tormentor believed in the myths. She didn't, but she wasn't Carlini.

Unaware of what Aidan was doing, Carlini's voice continued. 'No, it's his, and I'm going to make him and the other two who helped him suffer, starting with the dame, even if it means you do my dirty work for me,' he said wickedly. 'Right now, I don't think you're colleague would be willing to help you. Probably afraid that you'd hurt him again.' 

"No wonder he thinks it's me…" she said, but her voice cut out. She tried calling out for help, but couldn't. Her knees buckled and she tumbled back down on her bed.

'Yes… but you're not going to say anything to them,' said the man's voice. 'Now, let me take over again and let me finish what I started.'

Aidan stood and stumbled toward her desk again. Fighting the increasing dizziness as Carlini tried to take control, Aidan wrote a quick note and placed it near a blue trillion sapphire pendant. Shortly thereafter, as she tried to write another note, she moaned as she felt the world grow black and sank to her knees… 

Within moments, Aidan's eyes flashed back to a baby blue. "There, now that wasn't too painful was it Aidan," said Carlini's voice with a smirk. Standing up and stretching, "Aidan" opened up the window, took three steps and jumped through it. Carlini knew where he wanted to go for the final battle between himself, Ralph and Bill. It would be fun to see the look on the two men's faces as their trusted friend and goddaughter slowly choked the life out of them.

------------------------------------------  
Not knowing what had happened, the trio in the living room was discussing the situation. "Mr. H, I know ya won't like this, but right now I think Aidan's a few apples short of the barrel."

"I agree with you there Tony. This is definitely not like her," said Ralph. "I know I normally don't ask, but what _exactly_ were you two doing today?"

"We were on a search for a 'shroom ring at the carnival. She disappeared for a while, and when I found her, thought she'd been drugged…"

"Drugged?" said the other two, growing concerned.

"Yeah, 'cept the doctors gave her a clean bill of health at the hospital. Then all this stuff happened. Funny though she said she doesn't remember attacking me…"

"But she was right that when she said she'd never hurt any of us unless it was life or death. And saying everything's been a blur today…" said Ralph.

"Does sound a bit familiar though…" Pam thought about it. "She said she remembers only bits and pieces of the day… do you think she's been hypnotized?"

"Nah, we didn't deal with anyone like that at the carnival," said Tony. "But, we were separated for a while, so…."

"Hmmm… I wonder if we should ask _Aidan _where she's been," said Ralph as he went over to Aidan's room. Finding it was locked, he knocked on the door. Frowning when he didn't hear her voice, Ralph and Tony forced the door in. Aidan was no where in the room.

"Damn," said Ralph as he looked out the opened window. "With her in the suit, she could be anywhere." 

Worried, Pam glanced at the desk and found the sapphire pendant and note. "'Pam, wear this blue corundum… Aidan,'" she read.

"Blue corun…di...uh…dum?" said Tony, making a face. "Geesh now I know Aidan's actin' weird, looks like a sapphire."

"It is Tony, just another name for it," said Ralph. "But you're right, that is odd."

"Why would Aidan tell me to wear it," asked Pam, putting on the necklace. "You'd think it was a good luck charm or something."

"Good luck…" said Ralph as he looked at the book and things started to click together. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. Hearing the receiver pickup, Ralph just started talking. "Bill, I don't care what you're doing, but we need you to come over here. We need to talk to you. It's a matter of life or death... Aidan's."


	4. Chapter 4

While the trio talked, "Aidan" was trying to fly in the air again. Carlini was shocked when he first took flight out Aidan's bedroom window, but after that crash tried again and had at least some success.

"Not again..." shouted Carlini as he crashed into the ground. Standing up and shaking his head, he looked around the area in case someone saw him. He smiled when there was no one around. "So, you've decided to let your dear Aidan have some time to herself," he said. "Well, soon when you meet again, you'll wish you gave it to her... for good. Now..."

Carlini swayed a bit and shook his head. "Oh no you don't ..." he said, only to realize it wasn't Aidan trying to regain control. Instead he saw a wavy picture on the ground. In it, he saw Michali gathering items together ... for a spell, but unlike the last one, it was a removal one.

Carlini cursed at the thought of what was going to happen, and tossing the cape behind his shoulders, took three steps and took flight. Those who harmed him could wait until this problem was dealt with. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Thanks," said Tony and hung up the phone after listening to a long conversation. He turned to Ralph and Pam. "That was the hospital. They said the magician's assistant's still out from the drugs they gave him at the hospital," said Tony. "Had to do surgery on him so they could stop the bleedin' in him." 

"At least he's alive. Last thing we need is Aidan to be in trouble with the law, here and the green guys'," said Ralph as the agent sat down and put an icebag on his head.

Bill arrived at the Hinkley home shortly thereafter and basically barged in. He sat down and looked at the trio, a little concerned that Tony was icing a head injury. "So... what's the scenario kid?" said Bill. "You said it was life or death for Artie. She sick?" 

"Not quite Maxwell," said Tony adjusting the ice pack. "We don't know."

Noting Bill's confused look, Pam continued. "We really don't know what's wrong. Only thing we know for sure was that Tony was knocked out and Aidan brought him here."

"I think that's obvious given Villacana's here giving himself a brain freeze…"

"Yes, but so far we've got conflicting stories for one case: Tony insists that Aidan deliberately attacked someone and then knocked him out. Aidan, however, insists that she doesn't know, only that she found Tony out cold," said Ralph.

"Those two have been in enough scenarios to not make sense anyway," dismissed Bill. "But…what's that got to do with me?"

"When she brought Tony in, she seemed a bit confused Bill... and when Tony called her out for what happened, she said she couldn't remember parts of the day, including the alley. Sound familiar?" said Pam.

"Counselor, if you're saying she's been hypnotized, ya know what I say..."

"Maxwell, we didn't see a hypnotist anywhere in the carnival," said Tony.

"OK, so what else is there? She musta been drugged or somethin'." 

"No, no drugs either, Bill," said Pam. "Think harder, when else have you forgotten parts of the day?"

"Well, the only time that I've had something like that happen to me was when... oh no, not _her_," he said, growing pale.

"Could be."

"C'mon kid, gettin' _Artie _in her control? She's got the suit, she's stronger than that."

Tony was confused. "What are ya talkin' about guys?"

Ralph and Bill ignored the agent and continued. "Bill, what do you remember about Sheila Redman possessing you?" said Ralph. "It might explain things."

"Explain what, Mr. H? Some dumb broad can't be that special."

"She was, Tony, just unfortunately the kind you don't want to deal with," said Ralph simply. "A long time ago there was a ghost who possessed Bill named Sheila Redman… never mind, we'll explain later. Now, Bill please, tell me what you remember."

"Well... not much. I pretty much was out of it when she had control of me. I only remember a few things, such as when she drew the gun on ya without the suit," said Bill.

"So, if this is the case, it's possible something happened, but Aidan not remember," asked Pam. "Maybe it was Sheila who attacked Tony and then let Aidan have control to try and get us upset with her so we'd let her be..."

Tony shook his head, remembering something. "Waidasec... Aidan talked with a guy's voice before I had my lights punched out," he said, straightening up.

"Male... but who?" said Pam.

"I don't know, only guys we saw today were that magician and his assistant," said Tony. "'Course, the assistant can't say much being in the hospital and all..."

"But the magician might know," said Ralph, getting an uneasy feeling. 

Bill nodded, having an idea himself. "Come on, we'd better get to that carnival again and demand some answers." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Michali was just about ready to create the removal spell when he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine. "Trying to rescind on your promise," said a sinister voice.

Gulping slightly, Michali looked up and saw "Aidan" standing in the way. "No, Carlini, I'm keeping my promise to let you go free after you help me get my revenge on Agent Villacana," he said. "After all, he cost me millions uncovering that first 'shrooming ring I had set up..."

"Yes, and I fulfilled my bargain. He's got a head injury and is more worried about dear Aidan hurting him than that and this is how you try to repay me... Well, this will be a lesson to you" he said, growling as he advanced... 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

"Michali," said Tony about 15 minutes later as he opened the tent and looked inside, gun drawn. There was no one in the tent, but there was evidence of a hasty departure.

Walking outside, Tony walked toward the others and shook his head. "Nothin', not even somethin' Aidan would wear," he said. "So, now what?" They then heard a crash toward where the stage was. 

Running over, the four saw Michali lying on the ground. He was barely conscious, bleeding and in pain.

Ralph bent down and checked the man out. Michali grabbed his hand. "Carlini… mansion… stop…" he said as his voice trailed off and closed his eyes.

Frowning, Ralph checked the man's pulse then looked up at the others. "He's still alive. We'd better call the paramedics," he said. Pam nodded and dialed 9-1-1 on her cell phone.

"Who the hell's Carlini," said Tony.

"Artie," said Bill flatly. Noting the other's confused or worried glances, he continued. "At least for the moment. Carlini committed suicide about nine years ago in the insane asylum… I checked just to follow up on our old cases. Someone, and I'm guessin' this guy here, musta found a way to let Carlini possess her."

"That'd explain why she was so confused about the day," said Ralph.

"And why I ended up being at the wrong end of a head tap," said Tony. "So, how do we stop him?"

Pam looked down and saw a brochure of famous magician homes. One looked very familiar. "Well, we could try his mansion," said Pam.

"Carlini's home??? Counselor, wasn't it burned down last time because he tried to kill us?" said Bill. Tony gave the group a look, but didn't say anything as he guessed it was the first time they dealt with the man.

"No, it wasn't," said Ralph instead. "The fire department managed to control the fire to that one room, and it's been renovated since then. They decided to look everywhere for other damages and such, and even found a set of secret passageways with a safe."

"Carlini was buried in the cemetery nearby in a family mausoleum when he died and..." Bill said, but then stopped.

The four paled, realizing that there might be more there than corpses and graves. "You'd better get there soon, or we might have more problems," said Bill. "I'll stay here with the magician and keep an eye on him until the paramedics arrive."

"What if Carlini returns to finish the job," said Pam.

"If I haveta, I'll fight him, but I won't kill him because deep down inside… it's still Artie. Besides, the medics at least won't think _I_ could've attacked him. Now get goin' before he takes her on a permanent vacation."

The other three nodded and rushed to the car to head toward the mansion, hoping that they'd be able to stop Carlini before something else happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlini entered his mansion again and smiled. He stepped inside and looked at the mirror, frowning slightly at his reflection. "Why the suit wearer had to be a woman now is beyond me," he said. "I'm glad that my friends in the hearafter told me about the suit. Now, I'd better gather my supplies for my trip." 

"Aidan" walked down the hallways toward the den where Carlini had started that fire so many years ago with flash powder. He smiled softly at the fact they did take care to restore it to its natural condition, but knew he had to hurry.

Finding the mansion entrance to the secret passageway, Carlini smiled softly as he got a holograph. The safe was still intact inside, complete with the family fortune.

"Good, they don't know the combination," said "Aidan." "All I need to do when I get to it is rip off the handle and…"

"Freeze it. Tony Villacana-FBI," said Tony as he, Ralph and Pam entered the room. 

Carlini realized he was trapped for the moment and tried another tactic. "C'mon Tony, I swear to you I didn't knock you out," said Carlini in Aidan's voice. "Now, do you think you can go play Hopalong Casidy somewhere else?"

"Not right now… Carlini," said Tony, leveling the gun at her. "Don't try any other excuses, I know you ain't Ade. Your eyes are lyin'." 

Carlini sighed, realizing he had been caught. "So, what? You can't stop me," said "Aidan" in Carlini's voice, only to remove the weapon with telekinesis. The three were stunned at the change of course. Carlini smiled. "Yes, I've learned a thing or two about this wonderful suit from some friends… one you might know Mr. Hinkley: Sheila Redman."

Ralph frowned. "Let Aidan go," he said.

"No. You cost me my life, and now I'm doing the same. First Aidan, then the three of you," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't cost you a damn thing, and neither did Pam, Aidan or Tony," said Ralph. "You tried to commit murder and were caught. And… it was your choice to commit suicide."

"Yes, because you decided to play with my toys. I didn't know how you escaped from that water torture trick at first, but now I know. It was this," said Carlini as he swirled the cape around. "Just think it's ironic that it saved you at first, and now will kill you and your family."

"Not if we stop you first."

"Aidan" turned to look at Pam and smiled, causing her to cringe. "Right, but I think the best way to make you realize my power is to start off simply," he said, taking a step toward Pam. She tried to back up, but hit the back of one of the bookcases.

Seeing the fear in Pam's eyes, Carlini smiled and moved his hands forward, only to recoil and double over in pain as though they had been burned. Glancing up, he noticed the necklace Pam was wearing. "So, that's _really _a sapphire? I thought corundum meant fake," hissed Carlini.

"The stone. You can't go near Pam because that stone's canceling the spell," said Ralph, remembering what he read in the book.

"Ya don't know Aidan. She doesn't always think things through, but I'll admit, she's smarter than you think," said Tony with a smirk, slowly creeping over to where he gun had landed.

"Aidan" didn't pay attention to the agent and turned instead toward Ralph. "Well, she's safe as long as she's wearing that… but you're not," he said, pushing Ralph to a wall. Carlini wrapped his hands around Ralph's neck and very slightly started to add pressure. Though he knew wearing the suit, he could break Ralph's neck with a simple squeeze, Carlini decided to let the man suffer, just like he did for many years in the insane asylum.

Tony and Pam tried to reach the two, but bounced back as though they'd been hit. Putting their hands up, they found that there was a force field of some sort around the two. "How did this happen? Don't tell me that it's Carlini who... " said Pam, only to see Tony shrug. "Oh no… Ade, Ralph fight Carlini," she said.

Ralph wasn't listening to the two, as he was gasping for air and trying to pry "Aidan's" hands from his neck, without any success. Spots of color were swirling in front of his eyes, and he knew he didn't have much time to stop Carlini before…

In almost a split second, the pressure lifted off Ralph's neck. Confused, Ralph opened his eyes to see that Carlini still had his hands around Ralph's neck, but a confused and angry look etched "Aidan's" face.

"Why won't you let me kill him?" growled Carlini, who then blinked furiously as though dizzy. "No, I won't let you beat me… No…"

"_NO!_" shouted Aidan's voice instead, opening her eyes. Ralph noticed they were steel blue. "Aidan," asked Ralph cautiously.

Aidan nodded slightly. "Yeah… Ralph, you've got to stop him, and now."

Tony frowned. "How are we gonna stop him with the suit?"

"You've got to get me to the mausoleum in the cemetery nearby."

"That's where …"

"Yes, he's buried there. He for some reason's scared to get near his crypt, and you've got to get me back there…"

"Why?" said Ralph, frowning, then realized remembering why he had to bring Sheila back to the Burrows mansion. "He couldn't stay in you. But how do we keep him from coming…"

"You have to hit Aidan," said Pam simply, already realizing what the woman was thinking.

Ralph frowned, but his goddaughter nodded. "Hit you? Ade how…"

Aidan's eyes blinked furiously, and turned baby blue. "Come off it bitch you know that him hitting you won't work," said Carlini's voice, making Ralph glare at him. "Aidan" smirked. "Listen, Ralph even you know it won't. The suit protects her, therefore it protects me. All you'll end up with is a broken hand."

"Why should we believe ya," said Tony. "Only proof ya have is that you can beat people up with it on."

"Maybe, but I don't think either of you want to test it. Afterall, how do you know I wasn't playing with Ralph's mind and can choke him," he said, then smiled. "How about this, you let me go free. I just want my freedom, which was taken away from me so many years ago. You do that, I'll let you three live…" 

"Why should I trust you," said Ralph.

"Because I know if you hit me, Aidan won't trust you anymore and leave," said Carlini. He groaned and Aidan returned to the front.

Her knees buckled slightly, and Ralph had to help her stand. "I might be a bitch to you Carlini, but I'm not letting the son of one kill my family," Aidan said roughly. She looked up at Ralph with a look of determination. "He's lying Ralph. The suit isn't working right now… I think it knows something's wrong, especially since 'I' tried to attack you. Knock me out."

"Aidan, I can't…"

"Ralph, he'll try to kill you any way he can if he regains control, and he's having a hard time right now. If he comes around I might not be able to stop him. This way, we're both unconscious and you can. Please, do as I ask," she said. 

Tony was watching the situation and frowned when Ralph still looked uncertain about Aidan's request. He hated the idea himself, but this was a life or death situation for the two Hinkleys. The agent picked up his revolver, flipping the weapon to where he was holding the barrel, ready to take matters into his own hands.

Ralph saw Tony's action, and realized that the agent would pistolwhip her if necessary, which would hurt her longer, and made his decision. He glanced at Aidan in apology, then drew his arm back and threw the hardest right cross he could safely at her face. The punch connected and Aidan sagged into Ralph's arms, limp.

Tony and Pam found that the strange force field had dropped between the two Hinkleys and rushed over. "Stay away. I need to be sure Carlini's not trying to pull a fast one," said Ralph as he lowered Aidan to the ground and checked her vitals. He pinched her hand hard, and not getting a response then looked at her eyes, and saw the whites. "OK, she's out, you can come over. Hand me the handcuffs Tony."

The agent nodded grimly as he did what Ralph asked. "Mr. H, that took guts," said Tony simply as he tied Aidan's ankles.

"Maybe, but right now I'd much rather get this monster out of Aidan," he said as he looped the handcuffs around the suit's belt and buckled Aidan's other wrist. He then turned over and sat Aidan up. "Come on, help me carry her to the mausoleum. We don't have much time before she regains consciousness," said Ralph, wrapping his arms under hers and around her waist.

Tony nodded and picked up Aidan's feet. "Yeah, and we don't know who it'll be," he said, and the two lifted her up. They headed toward the catacombs, with Pam following, and prayed that they'd be able to stop Carlini before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

The cemetery a short distance away was exactly what people saw in monster movies: Dark, damp, full of markers and sarcophagi.

Ralph and Tony carried Aidan, searching for where Carlini was laid to rest, but so far had no luck. While Ralph knew he hit Aidan with everything he had, he still didn't know if it had been good enough. Not only that, she was becoming harder to carry and move around in the narrow paths.

"I found it guys," said Pam as she arrived at the mausoleum. It was relatively simple in design, but the remains it contained had obviously decided to _not _rest in peace.

The group entered and found Carlini's grave. Ralph and Tony laid Aidan on the ground next to the grave and stood back as a blue-grey smoke floated up from Aidan. It then formed into the shape of a man. Pam frowned "Carlini?" she asked bluntly, as the man looked as though he was rather young for the age she last remembered seeing him.

"In the flesh, so to speak," said the apparition. "You fools shouldn't have let me return here. I have the freedom to use my powers and still have my revenge."

"You have no powers creep," said Tony. "You can't when yas can't touch nothin'."

"No, you're mistaken, I can touch things. This is the home of the dead, and the powers that I got when I died are only stronger here," said Carlini with a smile. "And… with Aidan unconscious, you don't have the suit to protect you."

"We don't have to face you here," said Ralph. "You're dead, and you can't escape that."

"Maybe, but you can join me," he said, putting his hands together. A ball of electricity gathered. The three walked slowly backwards, trying to find a place to hide from the electricity, while Aidan stirred…

Seeing the electricity hit full force, Carlini smiled. "Now, who's first," he said, noticing Tony out in the open. "You," said the ghost and threw the St. Elmo's fire…

Aidan snapped the handcuffs from her wrists and feet and jumped in front of Tony, shielding her face. The electricity hit her full force, but didn't affect her as the suit absorbed the impact. "Get out of here," she shouted to Ralph, Tony and Pam. The three, realizing she was deadly serious, did exactly what they were told.

The young woman then turned to Carlini. "So, I get to see the jackass who tried to ruin my life and destroy my family's" she said.

"Yes. A pity they can't see your demise," said Carlini.

"That's where you're wrong," said Aidan, getting ready to fight.

Carlini threw a bolt of lighting at her again, but instead of deflecting it, the suit let Aidan catch it. She smiled, and Carlini flinched. "Turnabout's fair play," said Aidan, and threw it back at the ghost. It hit him full force, causing him to scream in pain and disappear.

No sooner did that happen did the room begin to shake. Panicked, Aidan turned toward the mausoleum exit…. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ralph, Pam and Tony were outside the cemetery when they heard the rumble. The three ran away from the noise and dove for cover, with Ralph shielding Pam's head.

After a few moments, the area was eerily quiet. Getting up, the three turned to see that the ceiling of the marble mausoleum had collapsed, blowing out the stained glass windows.

Pam looked around. "Where's Aidan?" she said. Ralph could only look at her, fearing the worst.

Tony shook his head, not wanting to believe anything either, decided to get up and walk toward the site. He saw something in red just outside of the mausoleum. Walking over, he saw Aidan throw the cape off her head and sit up, coughing slightly. "That was close," said Aidan. "Goes to show that even in death, magicians still have tricks up their sleeves."

Ralph and Pam arrived and looked at Aidan, realizing she had steel blue eyes. "Aidan… is that you?" asked Pam.

"Yes… Carlini was destroyed. I saw it," said Aidan simply.

The three started to walk over to Aidan, but she put a hand up, stopping them. "Are you all right Ade," asked Ralph, wondering why she made the gesture.

Aidan stayed silent, making the three frown. "Sweetheart say something," said Pam.

"Cub?" said Tony.

Instead of replying, Aidan put her hands on the suit's belt and buckle, concentrating. A moment later, the suit changed into the usual wacky red, black and gray shirt, pants and sneakers it liked to create in this form. The simple change was all it took for her to realize that the whole ordeal was over, and she broke down, sobbing. Ralph, Pam and Tony came over and hugged her, relieved themselves that, while a bit sore and tired, she was back to her normal self.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days later, Aidan was icing her jaw at her apartment when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she found Ralph, Pam and Tony at the doorway. "Come in," she said, gesturing with her free hand to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

The three nodded and told her what they wanted. Aidan went to the kitchen and came back with four cans of soda on a tray. After the other three were served, Aidan sat down next to Ralph and placed the tray down, grabbing her soda.

Ralph looked at Aidan and frowned. "All right, how are you feeling? Let me see," he said, gently pulling back Aidan's ice pack and hand from her jaw. He whistled sharply when he saw that her left jawline was dark with purple and blue bruises.

Ralph gently touched her jaw, only to have her hiss in pain. "Sorry," he said.

"No worries, it's not broken, and it did the job," she said, replacing the bag on the injury. "Probably hurts as bad as your hand," she said, noting the bruises on his right hand.

"Yeah. Listen, about that…"

"Ralph, you did what you had to do. I've knocked you out before wearing the suit."

"Yes… but that was an accident. You were learning about the suit at the time," he said.

"Maybe, but still, Carlini _would've_ killed you if he regained control," she said simply.

"I thought you said the powers weren't working," said Pam.

"They weren't at that time, but I could feel him trying to override it. The only thing the suit was doing was keeping him from totally taking over," she said.

"Bad enough he did long enough to give me this goose egg," said Tony, pointing to his head.

"Tony, in all seriousness, I don't remember Carlini attacking you at all. That was shortly after Michali's assistant drugged me with the GHB. I found out that's what they used to kidnap me…."

"Wait a second, Aidan, the doctors said you weren't drugged," said Pam, confused.

"I was they just didn't test me fast enough to detect the GHB."

"OK, what is that stuff… HBG?" said Tony.

"GHB, it's known as the date rape drug... and no, I wasn't raped. I did some research on it after I thought about my symptoms and what Tony said about thinking I had been drugged… call it a hunch. It's sort of like a mickey finn, but the drugs aren't as easily traceable. My being dehydrated didn't help out either," she said. "I guess that I came to just long enough for Tony to find me, then when I passed out, Carlini took over and attacked you. Probably because I was completely out when the switchover happened, I couldn't fight to come back. Carlini made a mistake letting me come around to see his dirty work, 'cause the rest of the time I could fight that … turkey."

The group chuckled softly, but Aidan could tell that Ralph was still uneasy. "Will you quit regretting what happened? You did what you had to do."

Ralph shuddered. "Ade, even though I've thrown people around and such when I wore the suit, what you asked me to do was one of the things I hoped I never would've been asked. You ordered me to knock you out, and I promised your parents, Pam and myself that I'd never harm you…"

Aidan smiled faintly, knowing he needed to know this. "Ralph, you were hurting me for a time not doing it. "Carlini gave me a taste of true pain when I was fighting to regain control at the mansion. I had to fight him in my head to keep him from strangling you to death," she said, voice choking a bit. Seeing Ralph frown in confusion, she continued. "To see my hands around your neck… I… He tried to kill _you _using _me_, Ralph, and that hurts worse than anything…"

Ralph put an arm around her shoulder, realizing that what he did was the right thing, no matter how uncomfortable he felt about it. That simple touch was all either needed to make them both realize that they survived… all survived.

Tony decided to change the subject. "So, I thought you'd want to know that Michali is doing better. He's not out of the woods, given the broken bones and skull fracture, but he's at least awake now."

"Does he remember 'me' attacking him," asked Aidan simply.

"No, and neither does Joseph… his assistant," said Tony. "They said Joseph was gonna be released into police custody. The man 'fessed up to the 'shrooming ring at the carnival, and that Michali was part of the one that I busted. His anger is one reason why Carlini returned."

Aidan thought for a moment. "What about the mansion and mausoleum?" she said.

"The secret passageway in the mansion is going to stay off limits as far as tours. They're going to get rid of the debris from the mausoleum entrance outside, then seal it off until the graves and building can be repaired. The city decided that it was a safety hazard for people to visit for the time and it'd be better sealed off," said Tony. "Hopefully, it'll also keep Carlini from returning."

"Yes…" said Aidan, then she shook off the memories. "I'm just glad it's over. Right now, though, I want to rest before I start working on my new project. It's a moonstone necklace."

"Speaking of necklaces, Aidan, here's your sapphire pendant," said Pam, handing her the necklace. "How did you know about the stone's power?"

"I didn't believe it, Pam, and still don't. For all I know, I think the suit made it appear as though there was some power in the stone." 

"It worked though, since Carlini believed it, and that's what matters," said Ralph, standing up. "Now that it's settled, we wanted to ask you to join us for a little sight-seeing."

"I'd love that… but I was going to take a nap. I've been having trouble sleeping the past couple of days from everything and I'm pretty tired," she said.

Tony smiled softly and produced a small package. "Ade, I think you want this," he said.

Giving the man a curious look, she opened the package. Inside was the Celtic knot pendant with garnet she bought at the carnival. "Tony… I can't wear this," she said. "All it'll do is remind me of everything."

"I did some checking on the stone with that book of yours, and found out that garnets are supposed to help dispel nightmares," he said.

"Tony, it's just a myth, just like the sapphire," she said, toying with the necklace.

"Humor me, 'K? It can't hurt, especially after all you've been through."

"Besides, Pam and I can stay here for a while in case you wake up from a nightmare and need to talk," said Ralph. 

Deciding to humor her teammate and family, Aidan nodded and wrapped the necklace around her wrist so as to not get choked. Tony and Pam got up from the couch so she could stretch out on it, and within moments was fast asleep.

Ralph covered her with a blanket and sat down in a chair nearby. The three chatted as Aidan took her nap, sharing stories about Carlini and Sheila as well as a few other unusual cases.

Aidan slept peacefully for about two hours, waking up feeling the best she had in two days. Because it had grown late, the trio decided to go out to dinner and watch a movie, deciding to let the past two days die with the disappearing of the magician's ghost.


End file.
